The Gift
by Vanessa Wolf
Summary: Bella enlists Carlisle's help and advice in a gift for Edward's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

We were talking and making me a sandwich in the Cullen's kitchen, Alice and I. School had gotten out for the summer a few days ago. Alice had let slip that Edward's birthday was coming up, the 20th of June, she said. Once it was out of her mouth she felt she had to qualify the statement.

"We don't celebrate birthdays, of course….nothing like that." She stated, looking just like someone who had let the cat out of the bag and wished she could shove it back inside.

That was a week ago, and an idea had been forming in my head ever since. The Cullens might not celebrate their birthdays, but I still really wanted to get Edward a special gift. So what do you get the guy who has everything? If he wanted anything at all, he could just go out and buy it, right? There was something though that Edward craved, and it was something that only I could give him. I liked the idea of that. I was hesitant though, not sure how he would take it. I needed advice, so I waited till today, when I knew Edward and his brothers would be out hunting.

Alice and I were in the sparse living room and I was looking through shelves of DVD's trying to choose a movie to watch to pass the time. "You dad is home, isn't he?" I asked still studying the titles.

"Yes, he's in his study….Bella?" Alice waited patiently.

"Do you mind picking out a movie? I'd like to go and… say hi…okay, well, I've wanted to speak with him about something." I said sheepishly.

"I know, take your time." Alice chimed.

I was nervous going down the hall to Carlisle's study, knowing he could hear me on my way. I tapped on the door although it was partially open. "Come in Bella." I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

I went inside the room and sat in an arm chair next to Carlisle's desk. I fidgeted a bit before I said, "I'm not sure how to put this. You see, I want to do something for Edward's birthday, but I'm not sure how he'd take it, or how any of you would. I mean, it might be bad vampire etiquette for all I know." Nervous laughter from me.

"I'll help as best I can. What did you have in mind?" He asked calmly.

"You might not want to help with what I have in mind. Cause you see, I'd have to have your help, as a doctor, I mean, to carry this off." I got up and started pacing about the room, I was going to ask him and I felt uncomfortable looking at him while I did. "When people give blood, like for the Red Cross, how much do they give at a time?"

I could just imagine his eyebrows rising. "A pint usually, about 2 cups, you intrigue me, go on…" he said.

"Well, how long does it stay good, I mean do you have to use it right away, does blood go bad?" I asked.

"It's usually used again within weeks, or even just a few days after it's donated." He stated matter of factly.

"So, does it take very long to…donate? Is it…painful?" I think I was turning green just talking about it.

"It takes about 30 to 45 minutes, and no, I don't think it's painful really, but you in particular would be uncomfortable. You do have an aversion to it after all. Most people would sit in a chair to wait, but you Bella, I'd insist on putting you flat on your back."

More nervous laughter from me, "What do you think Edward's reaction would be if, on his birthday, I…gave him a glass, or a goblet, or whatever you put it in? Would he be shocked, would he like it, would he fall off the wagon?"

Carlisle laughed, actually laughed. "No, he would not suddenly become a carnivore. It would be a very pleasant elixir, but how he would feel about your actually going through the steps to make this so, I'm not sure. He would hate the idea of your having been uncomfortable at all, you know that."

Yes, I knew that, but it's not that big of a deal, in about half an hour I could have the most extraordinary gift for him. I wanted to watch as he drank it. I wanted to see what it did to him, and why did that seem erotic? It's not like I planned on serving up Vintage Bella on a regular basis. "I want to do this…today. Would you…help? His birthday is in just a week now, and I want it to be nice and fresh."

He didn't have to think very long, probably weighing the possibilities of Edward being pissed that he let it all happen. "Let's do this at the hospital. I'd want to store it there until you need it in any case."

And that was it, easier than I thought. We drove in the black Mercedes to the hospital. He did have me lay flat out on a bed while it was done. I faced the opposite way of the procedure going on, not wanting to see any of it, and to be truthful I did feel light headed. Afterwards I was instructed to keep hydrated. "It only takes about 2 days for the plasma to replace itself." My personal doctor advised me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

The week passed slowly, finally it was the 20th. Just as Alice had said, the family had nothing planned for Edward's birthday. I was so excited for this. I could hardly wait. Carlisle was to come home from work today, go to the kitchen and place a medical case inside the pantry for me to find. He warned me once I opened it to act fast because Edward would no doubt pick up the scent quickly. Dr. Cullen had been so helpful; he even suggested that the blood be warmed for the full effect. He'd do this at the hospital just before delivery. Thank goodness, how would I have handled it, put it in the microwave? Yeesh!

Six of us were watching the Mariner's game on TV; they were actually ahead for once. I think Esme was upstairs looking over some blueprints. I heard the Mercedes come up the drive and continue on to the garage. Okay this was it. I needed to get to the kitchen, alone. Earlier I'd filled Alice in on the plan. She just about knew all of it anyway; I just filled in the blanks. She was supposed to help my exit.

"Is there any Pepsi left?" I casually asked getting up from my seat.

"Sure Bella." Alice improved.

"Like anyone else would drink it." Quipped Emmett.

Edward started to get up just as Adrian Beltre hit a grand slam home run. Someone up there was definitely on my side today. He paused to watch while the others cheered. "I'll just help myself." I said and walked quickly to the kitchen.

Carlisle and I passed each other in the doorway to the kitchen; he winked at me and continued on further into the house. He was mumbling something, no doubt keeping my secret from prying minds.

The Cullen's house is filled with beautiful things and the kitchen is no different. I pulled a crystal champagne flute from a leaded glass cabinet and went for the pantry. There was the medical case. It looked impressive like the ones that hold organs, ewww, maybe I shouldn't have thought about that. I set the case on the counter and decided I'd get the Pepsi after all. It could settle my stomach and maybe we could make a toast. Okay, this is getting weird. It's not easy to pour a carbonated drink into a tall, thin glass. Just try it sometime.

I had my drink already poured; the second flute was ready at hand. Now I needed to get the case open and fill the other glass. I stopped and wondered how long I had before Edward came unglued…. 5 seconds…2 minutes? I should've asked Carlisle, oh well, there's nothing to do now but try. I clicked opened the metal fasteners on each side of the case simultaneously. Okay…..go!

The good doctor had put my blood into an easily pourable container. I filled the flute almost to the top with the bright red substance and still had a lot left. I put the extra back into the case and closed the lid. It was thicker than I'd have thought. I left the glass sitting on the counter, stepped in front of it, blocking it from view and picked up my glass of Pepsi and waited staring at the kitchen entrance. I didn't have to wait long.

Edward came through the doorway with such concern in his eyes it hurt. "Bella, what happened?" He stopped obviously confused when he saw me just standing against the counter with my glass, but he knew better and was eyeing me up and down searching for an injury.

"Happy Birthday, Edward." I smiled. God I'm nervous, am I shaking? I wanted to pinch my nose as I could smell the blood as well, but that wouldn't exactly be attractive. I stepped aside and took up the second glass. Holding them both in front of me one in each hand, the color difference was distinct. "Everything's okay, I thought we could make a toast." Uh oh.

He looked at the flute like it was a time bomb.

"Bella, that's….um..." he stuttered. It was awfully quiet in the other room. What happened to the ballgame?

"Yes, it is." I handed his glass out to him. Would he take it? "I found out it was your birthday….will you…I mean, it's warm." I hoped my eyes weren't pleading. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Wow, this is either very good or very bad.

When he opened his eyes it seemed he was fighting a battle for decision. I was starting to feel foolish holding his glass out to him. After about 30 seconds we could both hear Emmett from the TV room, "I'll take it if you don't want it!" No fancy vampire hearing necessary. That broke the ice. Note to self, thank Emmett later.

We both grinned at the same time; Edward shook his head slightly and took the glass from me. Looking directly into my eyes he said, "I can't describe the millions thoughts rushing through my mind at this moment, but my mother taught me to accept a gift graciously. Thank you, Bella." He held the glass up to the light. "Crimson in color," passed the flute under his nose, "A delectable aroma of sweetly scented red iris freesia."

We clicked glasses and I just had to say it, "Many happy returns….?" I giggled. I took a sip of soda staring at him and waiting for him to do the same. He looked….embarrassed? "What is it?" I asked.

"I just didn't ever expect to do this sort of thing in front of you. I thought it would…repulse you." He looked questioningly to me.

"No. Please, try it. After everything I'm dying to know what you think." I added coyly.

He nodded put his lips to the glass and took a sip. Wait, did his eyes just roll back into his head? Half the glass was gone. What would he think? "Well, say something already." Oops, did I just say that out loud? Yep.

He gave me the lethal crooked grin and said, "A full bodied flavor, a more austere, less fruity style. Nicely balanced crisp acidity." He threw back the rest of it. "Refreshing and satisfying, a good choice on any day."

"Very funny, no really, what do you think?" I asked.

Those whiskey colored eyes burned into me. "You are selfless to a fault, it is constantly amazing me. It is…intoxicating, as I knew it would be."

He leaned towards me and I swear he purred. Not a little kitten purr, but a great big, low lion like purr. Okay, it gave me chills. Let's go see the finish of the game." I started to walk out of the room but looked behind as he followed me out. "By the way, there's another cup of that in the case over there on the counter. I'd hate to see it go to waste." I continued on into the living room and sat down by Alice. Edward hadn't come out yet. I asked her, "Can you hear, is he opening the case?!"

"Are you kidding? He's ripping the lid off!" Emmett snorted.

The End


End file.
